Mufasa
'Mufasa '''is a tritagonist in the musical ''The Lion King. His role is somewhat expanded in the musical based on the movie. He is given new songs to sing, such as "The Morning Report" and "They Live in You" (He Lives in You with the lyrics slightly changed) to young Simba in the scene when the two of them are looking up at the stars and discussing the Great Kings of the Past. There is also an added scene in which Mufasa tells Zazu of his concerns about Simba's unacceptable behavior. Zazu then reminds Mufasa of his early years as a rambunctious cub. Later, after his tragic death, he lies onstage as the lionesses circle him and mourn his peassing. In the song "He Lives in You," Mufasa appears as a ghost and tells Simba to go back to the Pride Lands and claim his rightful throne. Finally, Mufasa says, "Remember," before Simba roars as the new king of his kingdom. The role of Mufasa on Broadway was originated by Tony Award nominee Samuel E. Wright in 1997 and Cornell John in the original London cast. A prototype sculpt of his headdress/mask was donated to the collection of the Puppetry Center for the Arts in Atlanta, Georgia alongside the mask for Scar, taking prominent display upon their initial appearance. Backstory In the book A Tale of Two Brothers, Mufasa has been the favored cub, having been chosen over his younger brother Taka to be king since cubhood. As an adolescent, Mufasa is shown going on patrol with his father and brother and meeting Rafiki, a traveling baboon. When the baboon is invited to Pride Rock, Mufasa remains by his father's side and converses with Rafiki come nightfall. The following day, Mufasa sits loyally at his father's shoulder while Ahadi caters to the complaints of the Pride Landers. When Taka expresses frustration over his father's kingly duties, Ahadi reminds him that Mufasa understands responsibility, but his comment only angers Taka further. Despite this, Ahadi cuts the hunting trip short, and Taka begrudgingly agrees to hunt with Mufasa. Following Ahadi's broken promise, Taka tricks Mufasa into angering an antagonistic buffalo named Boma in hopes that Ahadi will have second thoughts about making Mufasa king. However, the plan backfires when Mufasa escapes the buffalo and the other buffalo in Boma's herd injure Taka. Despite his brother's treachery, Mufasa comes to his aid and assists his father in bringing Taka back to Pride Rock. While the young lion heals, Mufasa watches as his father appoints the first adviser and majordomo of the Pride Lands. According to How True, Zazu?, Mufasa is often shown being called on false alarms by Zazu, his nosy majordomo who has made a habit of reporting nonsense to the king. One day, the story about an army ant attack proves true, and Mufasa leads a group of Pride Landers to stop the army ants from destroying the Pride Lands. In another book Friends in Need, Mufasa is shown first meeting Zazu, who is being plagued by the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard. When the young lion roars the hyenas away from Zazu, the hornbill promises to repay the debt and thus begins to follow Mufasa around the Pride Lands, much to the young prince's annoyance. One day, however, Zazu leads Mufasa to Sarabi, who is trapped in a ravine, and the young lion helps her to escape. Following this incident, Mufasa accepts Zazu to be his majordomo when he becomes king and begins to foster respect for the hornbill. Gallery Mufasa2.jpeg Tn-500_lk1.jpg|Mufasa and Simba from the touring cast Circle of Life!.PNG|The original London cast version of Circle of Life 5579-084531_RV_REISEN_HAMBURG_koenig_der_loewen_RV503.jpg|The Circle of Life from the original German cast. They Live in You.jpg Kdl_hamburg_knight.jpg|Mufasa Kdl_hamburg_michaels2.jpg|Wilson D. Michaels as Mufasa Download.gif S-l1601.jpg 510B9I5+sWL. SY450 .jpg Category:Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Content